Naruto: The Brothers Bond Lost in the Darkness
by KakuzuAkatsukiWarrior
Summary: Inbetween the timeskip of Naruto and Shippuden more happened then you could ever imagine. A secret face will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1 The Hero of the Great Storm

CHAPTER 1 THE HERO OF THE GREAT STORM

The Land of Fire once again basked in bright sunlight after a week long period of heavy rain hit the land as well as the city of Konoha. The rain fell nonstop for days, everyone feared that the nearby river might overflow, unfortunately their worst fear was about to become a reality. This was exactly one year after Naruto and Jiraiya went away for a period of 2 years of training, at the same time, Tsunade was teaching Sakura healing jutsu and how to finally become useful using intense punching power which could turn a brick wall into dust.

The rain in our village fell nonstop for many days, many people thought they were going to die when the nearby river overflowed and flooded the village. Our flood defences which we d set up were beginning to weaken. We were down to our last few sandbags, the rain continued on and on and the flood kept on increasing in size. On the same night yet another river overflowed and sent a massive wave of water through the town. We thought this was the end until out of nowhere a ninja appeared, he stood in front of us and saw the wave coming towards him; he stood in place and performed hand signs for a very powerful jutsu. The jutsu was known as the Mizu Jouhatsu; Water vaporization technique. We all stood in awe as the massive wave and the flood disappeared. I decided to feel the ground, the ground was completely dry, I thought to myself that is impossible, how could the ground suddenly become dry after so much water had been on it a few seconds ago, I realised that this ninja must have been powerful, in fact; he said his name was Tensai Namikaze; the first son of the Fourth Hokage.

My name is Tsunade, this village is my home and I am willing to put my life on the line to protect the entire village which is dear and previous to me. I am Tsunade; the Fifth Hokage.

Many have walked down the Shinobi path before me, the First Hokage; Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage; Tobirama Senju; the Third Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze. I am the continuation of the great Hokage s who gave their life to keep this village alive.

Tensai Namikaze was born seven years before Naruto. Tensai learnt a special jutsu called the Mizu Jouhatsu; Water vaporization technique. This great technique was passed down to him from his father; Minato Namikaze. This amazing technique was used to save the lives and homes of villagers in times of floods and tidal waves. This great technique was used by the Fourth Hokage when Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox s tails destroyed mountains and caused great tidal waves. Minato used the Mizu Jouhatsu technique to completely destroy the tidal waves. This technique is now in the hands of Tensai who wields this amazing power; he used this great power to save Konoha from the great storm. He or neither Naruto will ever know each other existence, or will they?

Naruto was off in a far and distant land with the legendary Sannin Ninja Jiraiya. Naruto was improving his Rasengan, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Jiraiya was also teaching him Senjutsu; this power was used by many great sages and Naruto was to become one of them. This training was going to continue for the next year, he d already been training hard for exactly one year however, during training he severely injured himself and for a short period of time he had to return to Konoha to get medical help. He was in the care of Tsunade who made a special elixir for him which she nicknamed the Elixir of Eternal Healing . Tsunade said the Elixir would heal him within three and a half months. Naruto was pleased to hear this seeing as he wanted to get back to training as soon as possible. Tsunade smiled at Naruto and said Now you get better young man, keep drinking that, it will help you keep your strength . She smiled once more and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed slightly and said Super Blushy Jutsu . Tsunade smirked slightly and said That s not a real jutsu . Naruto said I don t care, believe it! Tsunade giggled slightly and said I can see you re definitely getting better already Naruto. Tsunade walked out and gently closed the door. Naruto stared out of the window in his room for hours until the sun went down.


	2. Chapter 2 Tensai and Naruto

CHAPTER 2 - TENSAI AND NARUTO

Night soon came to the Land of Fire. Konoha was lit up with lanterns, torches and electrical lamps. The city was quiet and peaceful; nearly everyone was asleep except for one ninja who stood on top of the head of the stone face of the Fourth Hokage. The ninja swiftly jumped off and landed in a small forest just outside of Konoha.

Naruto was snoring loudly in the hospital, he tossed and turned and started having nightmares of what he thought the Nine Tailed Demon Fox battle might have looked like. He soon woke up and sensed someone was coming, he could feel it. He got out of bed and grabbed several Kunai and sat on the window sill. He looked out and saw a Ninja rushing towards him from in the distance. Naruto threw the Kunai but the ninja dodged and used a Genjutsu on Naruto.

Naruto woke up; he was in some mysterious land. The Moon was high in the sky. There were many Ninja battling, what they were battling against was a mystery to Naruto until he looked up. He saw a great Nine Tailed beast. It was smashing mountains and it even caused several tidal waves. Naruto saw a ninja; a ninja who summoned a great beast frog, the beast spoke and said his name was Gamubunta.  
On top of the giant toad was the ninja who summoned Gamubunta. That ninja suddenly disappeared out of sight in a bright light. Naruto realised this was Genjutsu and he broke the Genjutsu by saying the words Release . Naruto came to his senses just as the mysterious ninja was about to strangle him. Naruto built up his chakra and unleashed his Shadow Clone Jutsu. The mysterious Ninja looked up and saw five Naruto s running towards him, he dodged them and then used a super Taijutsu move on the clones. The clones suddenly disappeared and the real Naruto fell to the ground. The mysterious ninja grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck and tried to strangle him. Suddenly out of nowhere a shuriken spun and just missed the ninja. The ninja looked behind him and saw something shining; lightning filled the room and suddenly a red eye came into view, it was Kakashi charging up his Lightning Blade; he charged it up further and then lunged towards the ninja and focused all his chakra. The resulting blow was so powerful that the ninja was blasted out the window; he was thrown across the air and disappeared into the distance.

Kakashi Sensei said Naruto, W-what just happened. Kakashi looked at Naruto and then he sat down right next him, he quickly moved his headband in front of his Sharingan eye; he then looked into Naruto s eye s with a worried stare. I m afraid to say this but you probably didn t know that you actually had a brother. Naruto s eyed opened wide and he froze on the spot. I h-have a brother? Kakashi turned his head slightly and mumbled Yes, you have a brother; he s exactly seven years older then you. Naruto opened his eyes wider; he stayed frozen and said How come no one ever told me about this, why? Kakashi replied We never actually knew, until he said his name; Tensai Namikaze. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Kakashi twisted the door knob and pulled the door open. It was Jiraiya; he was coming to see if Naruto was alright. Kakashi whispered in his ear about Tensai, he told him that he tried to kill Naruto. Jiraiya replied I can understand why; he doesn t know that Naruto is the second son of the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze. Kakashi replied Yes, he thinks Naruto is just some random boy who has an evil demon inside of him; he wants to avenge his father and he thinks that killing Naruto will solve his problem however, vengeance never works, in the end you re always left with nothing. Jiraiya nodded his head; he looked at Naruto and a slight frown came on his face; he knew that Naruto was going to be in for a hard time; he walked towards Naruto and sat down next to him and said Naruto, I need to have a word with you if you don t mind. Naruto looked at Jiraiya but then his eyes closed tight. He must be exhausted, I ll come back tomorrow and tell him; he needs to know. Kakashi nodded and both Jiraiya and Kakashi left Naruto s hospital room.


End file.
